Telepatía
by Reissj
Summary: 'Oh dios... Nozomi... ¿Nozomi siempre tuvo un cuello tan bonito?" Pensaba la rusa, mirando a su tarotista mejor amiga un par de bancas al frente de ella. "Yo quiero... quiero darle un beso a esa nuca tan cremosa y... ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando! Oh dios... Nozomi... Nozomi si puedes oír mis pensamientos, tose por favor." Y repentinamente, a Nozomi le dio un ataque de tos.


_Buenas~ hoy vengo con un one-shot cortico que acabo de escribir en medio de mi bloqueo (?). No sé que poner así que no me extenderé mucho xD._

 _¿Reviews, please? Es bueno saber que hay personas que me leen :c (?)._

 _prompt sacado de .com_

 _Love Live no me pertenece._

Eli estaba completamente aburrida. Todo lo que salía de la boca del profesor ya lo sabía, no quería escuchar cosas que ya conocía (a parte que el tono monótono y muerto del hombre la tenía incluso peor).

Bostezó aburrida, recostando su mentón sobre su puño, viendo con desinterés hacía el frente. El hombre canoso escribía fórmulas matemáticas, sencillas fórmulas que aparentemente, nadie más que ella sabía pues todos ponían su total atención a la clase.

Bien podría dormirse sobre su banca, pero no quería hacerlo. Le daría una mala imagen como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, a parte que era un gesto demasiado irrespetuoso hacía el profesor por lo que es aopción estaba fuera de lugar.

Su único recurso era hablar con Nozomi, disimuladamente. O bueno. Lo sería, si tan solo no la hubiesen cambiado de puesto a tres bancas adelante de ella. Chasqueó la lengua en silencio, frustrada.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, comenzó ver a su amiga. No podía estar segura al verla de espaldas, pero conociéndola seguro estaba prestando atención; como ella, Nozomi era una alumna bastante aplicada, no como su otra amiga, Nico.

Y hablando de Nico, está estaba al lado suyo. También podría hablar con ella, pero habían dos cosas que se lo impedían. Número uno, Nico era demasiado ruidosa como para ser discreta y número dos, estaba profundamente dormida sobre su silla.

Su vista volvió hacía la pelimorada. Muy pocas veces la veía desde atrás; siempre la miraba a la cara, a los ojos, su sonrisa, a sus _pech_

Se sonrojó, dando un pequeño bote en el asiento, sobresaltada. _"No te desvíes, Eli. No debes pensar en esas cosas... No es correcto"_ Pensaba. _"¿Qué clase de amiga eres como para pensar en los pechos de tu mejor amiga? ¡Pervertida"_ Se recriminaba a sí misma, en su cabeza.

Intentó desviar su atención, volviendo a mirar al tablero. Pero no. Era inevitable; inconscientemente siempre terminaba mirando a su vice-presidenta.

Detallaba la abertura entre sus coletas, que dejaba ver su pálido cuello. Tragó saliva.

 _''Oh dios... Nozomi... ¿Nozomi siempre tuvo un cuello tan bonito?"_

Se mordió el labio.

 _"Me dan ganas de besar esa cremosa piel..."_

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

 _"Lo que daría por lanzarla contra la banca... No importa que todos nos miren... Ponerme encima de ella y acercar nuestros lab... ¡¿Eh?! ¡Elicchika, en qué demonios estás pensando?!"_ Entró en pánico. Estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza; tanto por su comportamiento pervertido, como por sus pensamientos indecentes.

 _"¡Eres una pervertida, pervertida, pervertida!"_ Se hundió contra la silla, tapandose el rostro con vergüenza de sí misma. _"Aunque... ¿N-No tiene nada de malo, verdad? E-Es mi mente después de todo... Nadie se va enterar de que soy una... una indecente... ¿Verdad?"_

 _"Espera... ¡¿Qué si Nozomi puede leer mi mente?! ¿¡Y sí es una esper?! Después de todo, siempre actúa como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos... Oh dios, oh dios... No... No puede ser pósible, la telepatía no existe. Relájate Eli, estás siendo paranoica..."_

Aún así, ansiosa de poder probar su punto, y para poder estar tranquila pensó. " _Oh Dios, Nozomi, Nozomi, si puedes oír mis pensamientos... si puedes leer mi mente, tose, por favor"._

Y repentinamente, a Nozomi le dió un ataque de tos que quebró todo el silencio en el salón.

─ Señorita Toujou, ¿está bien? ─ Preguntó el profesor, visiblemente preocupado por la chica.

─ S-Sí, profesor... ─ Nozomi aún no manejaba su tos descontrolada al responder.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. ─ No la veo bien... Ayase, acompaña a Toujou a la enfermería.

─ ¿¡Qué?! ─ protestó Eli, alarmada. ─ ¡N-No puedo, mande a otro, por favor! ─ Todos alzaron la ceja, incluída la tarotista. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa la relajada, confiable y seria presidenta? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por acompañar a quien se supone, era su mejor amiga?

Pues, sencillamente. Eli estaba 100% convencida de que tenía a una esper de mejor amiga, y luego de tantas cosas tan pervertidas que cruzaron por su mente, no quería que alguien tan puro e inocente como lo era Nozomi Toujou, estuviese al lado de una degenerada como ella.

A parte de que... ¡Era demasiado vergonzoso! Después de haberse imaginado a Nozomi bajo su merced... y que ella lo haya leído de su mente... ¡No podría con la culpa! ¡Ni con la pena!

Aún así, el canoso hiso caso omiso de sus quejas. ─ Ayase, ¿qué le sucede? No es una opción. Acompañela, por favor. ─

Eli refunfuñó. Muchos en el salón ─quizás también Nozomi─ pensaron que fue por la molestia, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. En serio no quería acompañarla, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Sin realmente querer Eli se acercó donde Nozomi ─quién aún tosía de vez en vez─ la esperaba, en la puerta. La rusa tenía la mirada desviada, roja, avergonzada. No quería ni podía verla a la cara.

─ ¿Elicchi? ─ Preguntó Nozomi, en un tono preocupado. ─ ¿Sucede algo...? ─ Sonaba incluso hasta triste.

Y Eli al detectar la leve tristeza de su voz, volteó casi automaticamente. ─ ¡Amh, N-Nozomi! ─ y cuando sus ojos azules cruzaron con los suyos verdes, Eli quedó sin habla; incluso más roja de lo que estaba antes.

─ ¡N-Nozomi, lo siento mucho! ─ Y de repente, Eli paró en seco. Bajó la cabeza en una vergonzosa disculpa. ─ Y-Yo no quería, pero no pude evitarlo. ¡Es que eres tan hermosa! Y pues... pues, lo siento, ¡De verdad que lo siento! Es que tienes un cuello tan hermoso, unos pechos tan bonitos que me dan ganas de aahhh, espera, espera! ¡Lo siento! ¡No me mates! Sé que eres una esper, pero puedo guardar el secreto, no le diré a nadie. ─ Incluso, terminó arrodillada frente a la pelimorada, con la cabeza gacha.

Parece que había tomado a Nozomi por sorpresa. ─ ¿Ehh...? ─

─ Oh Dios, de seguro piensas que soy una pervertida, y lo soy, soy una asco, no merezco ser tu amiga, no merezco estar aquí, contigo, oh dios, hoy mismo vuelvo a Rusia para que mis padres me lancen piedras públicamente por indecente, ay no, disculpame Nozomi. disculp-

─ ¡Elicchi! ─ La interrumpió su amiga. Con un poco de miedo, Eli alzó la cabeza. Y... se sorprendió. En vez de verla enojada, o siquiera asustada, no. La encontró ahí, con su típica sonrisa pícara. ─ ¿De qué hablas, Elicchi? Yo no soy ninguna esper... Si quiera, ¿por qué piensas que lo soy? me da curiosidad saberlo. ─ Rió por lo bajo.

─ ¿Ah no? ─ Eli tenía los ojos tan abiertos, parecía que estaba completamente sorprendida por la confesión de Nozomi. ─ E-Es que... cuando tenía pensamientos... pensamientos raros sobre ti... pensé ''Tose si me puedes oír'' y... y tosiste. ─ Confesó Eli, apenada.

Nozomi se carcajeó. ─ ¿En serio, Elicchi? ─ Se reía, sorprendida por lo infantil que llegaba a ser la usualmente seria presidenta. Oh bueno, no. Nozomi la conocía bien. Ella no tenía nada de seria ni de fría, esta era ella en realidad; Inocente, densa, infantil. Esa era su Elicchi.

Pero de verdad que era un alivio. Por un momento, pensó que Eli no la quería ver más, por su extraño comportamiento en el salón de clase. Se asustó por un momento, pensando que no quería ser más su amiga.

Vio de reojo como su amada Elicchi estaba ahí, completamente ruborizada, con los ojos bien abiertos, confundida y pérdida como un cachorro pequeño. Volvió a reír al verla.

─ ¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso? ─ Bufó Eli, sintiéndose humillada ante su penosa confesión.

─ ¿Elicchi tiene pensamientos impuros sobre su mejor amiga? ─ La molestó, sonriente. En realidad, esto hacía muy feliz a Nozomi, pues ella también tenía pensamientos impuros hacía la rusa... Pero está no tenía que saber nada~.

─ ¡N-Nozomi! ─ protestó la rubia.

─ ... No mamen. ─ Y bueno. La verdadera víctima de la historia. Nico, a quien el profesor había mandado a buscar a Eli que parecía tardarse demasiado en la enfermería, que presenció toda la penosa escena, y la aún más desagradable escena de la confesión NozoEli, y la incluso más asquerosa escena de sus dos mejores amigas besándose en medio del pasillo. ─ Malditas homosexuales. ─ Se quejó, rodando los ojos.


End file.
